


Curious

by karakreep



Series: V/Reader [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, V is V AU, mostly just you and V chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakreep/pseuds/karakreep
Summary: While exploring the metro, you get curious about V and ask him some questions.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead yet! I did die in bloody palace though.

The metro was completely abandoned, just like the rest of the city. You grimaced as you walked past more husks. With these roots everywhere, there was no way the trains would be moving again any time soon. You briefly wondered how long it would take to rebuild the city after this was all over. If you guys succeeded, that is.

You cast a glance at V, who was walking next to you. He’d been quiet for a while. Not that it was unusual, but the silence felt a bit eerie. As you were both underground, Griffon had decided to settle into V’s tattoos. There wasn’t much room for him to fly around. You knew he’d reappear at a moments notice, but he was the one who made up most of the conversation. No matter how crude he could be, he did a good job of keeping everyone’s spirits up.

Trying to focus, you looked up ahead to see a stairway that was completely blocked off by fallen debris. The only alternative to move forward was a subway tunnel.

“Looks like that’s the way out,” you said. V nodded and you both jumped down onto the tracks. You could see a short ways into the tunnel before it went completely dark. “Don’t suppose you have a lighter?” You doubted he would, but in a worse case scenario, he could get Griffon to throw out some lightning.

“I may have something close enough,” V answered. He held out his cane and pointed the end forward. After a moment, a small orb of light appeared before it. It remained in the air as he brought his cane back down and took a deep breath. “That should do, yes?”

Your eyes widened. “Wow. I didn’t know you could do that.”

He smirked. “I’d wager there’s much you don’t know about me.” He began walking into the tunnel, the orb moving ahead of him, keeping the path lit. “Now, we must keep going.”

You quickly caught up to him. “You’re right, though. There’s a lot I don’t know about you and I’m getting really curious. I mean, you just did actual magic!”

“Is it really so shocking? You’ve seen my familiars, after all.”

“Yeah, but they’re demons aren’t they? You’re human. Well, at least I thought-”

“I am human,” V interrupted sternly.

You were a bit thrown off by his serious tone. Did it matter that much to him? “Right... sorry.” You weren’t quite sure what you were apologizing for.

His expression softened. “No, it’s- ah, I meant to say... my familiars are demonic. I am human, but I have certain abilities that I gain from them.”

“Oh. So they kinda give you magic?”

He huffed a small laugh. “I suppose that’s one way to put it.”

“That’s... amazing,” you admitted.

He gave you a curious look. “Amazing?”

“Well, that you’re able to summon such powerful demons. You don’t even act like it’s a big deal.”

He shook his head. “I never thought of it that way. I needed them to survive. It may seem strange to you, but they’re simply a part of my life now.”

“Nah, I get it. Like how I’m used to always having a battleaxe with me. It’s unusual, but it becomes normal to you over time.”

V nodded, giving you a small smile. “I’m glad you understand. I’ve been mistaken for a demon more times than I’d like.”

“Can’t really blame one for thinking that, what with the company you keep.”

“Perhaps not. However, their assumptions leading them to treat me with disdain... that is something I take umbrage with,” he said bitterly.

“Oh. Yeah, I see what you mean.” It was one thing to be wary of him because of his demons. It seemed unfair to hate him over it though. Without V’s familiars, the group would be under equipped to deal with the Qliphoth and it’s many dangers.

You continued walking in relative silence until another question came to mind. “So... which of them came first?” you asked, glancing at his tattoos. “I’d guess Griffon, considering how he behaves with you.” The bird’s attitude made it seem like they’d known each other for quite a long time.

“You’d be correct,” he replied. “It’s much easier to form a contract with a demon who can speak. However, he was difficult to make a deal with. I was quite young when I first summoned him.”

You chuckled. “I can imagine he was quite a handful.” Some of V’s tattoos began to wriggle slightly.

“Now, now... he took some offense at that. But you’re not wrong.” He smirked as the markings moved more erratically.

“That... that doesn’t hurt, does it?” The movement made you feel a bit queasy. In the low light, it looked rather unnatural.

“No more than it should,” he said calmly. “Harnessing their power does require some sacrifices. I’m more than capable of handling it.”

That was a pretty vague answer and it definitely made you concerned. But you still trusted him and if he said he could deal with it, then that was that. Even so, you were prepared to support him if need be. “Okay... but I’ll still keep an eye on you, just in case you need some help, alright?”

“Very well.” He sounded quite amused. The faintest shimmer of light began to show up ahead, signalling the end of the tunnel. As you drew closer to it, V snuffed out the orb. In the partial darkness, you felt him touch your hand, taking it in his. “I do appreciate it.” He lifted your hand up, pressing a quick kiss to the back of it.

Before you could react, he pulled away and started walking towards the light. You were frozen for a moment, your face feeling rather warm. After a second, you snapped out of it and followed him. You exited the tunnel into a metro station with a partially collapsed ceiling showing the sky above.

“Hey, what was-” You were interrupted by Griffon emerging from his place on V’s body.

“Finally, sweet sunshine!” he said, flying up towards the hole in the ceiling.

You looked over at V, who was carefully avoiding your gaze with a pleased smile. You sighed. There was no way you were going to ask about whatever that was with Griffon around, unless you wanted to deal with being teased about it all day. Shaking your head, you called out, “Don’t get too excited. We’ve still got plenty of roots to clear out down here.”

“Spoilsport!” the bird yelled back. You laughed. As annoying as he could be, it was nice to see him again. And you were more grateful for his presence when demons began to emerge in the station. Yep, there was still a lot of work to do. You readied for the coming onslaught and decided your questions could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think it'd be nice to have a conversation with V. I know I made up the light orb, but his cane does glow in the game sometimes, maybe he's used it as a flashlight before?


End file.
